


We meet again

by one_sided_love_for_days



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_sided_love_for_days/pseuds/one_sided_love_for_days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Armin, and Mikasa decide to all work at Marco's parents shop near the beach. On breaks they get to go hang out, have fun and turn summer flings into something that will last a lifetime. This fanfic will be in Eren's POV and Levi's too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ERERI WEEK DAY 2 (summer job)

**Eren** :

"If you don't shut up I swear I will push you out of this car" I yelled at Jean.

"Shut up Eren, you always get angry with your short ass temper" Jean retorted.

"Shut it both of you before I shove my foot up both of your-" Mikasa threatening us.

"Ok ok you guys calm down" Armin said calmly "We are just all annoyed because we woke up early and the long drive. We just need a breathe of fresh air."

"Yeah actually are about 10 minutes away from my parent's shop" Marco said excitedly.

I started to stare outside the window trying to forget about Jean and his dumb remarks about everything. Mikasa, Armin, and I have been together since forever. Being neighbors with each other we have been join by the hip. We met Jean and Marco in high school. Jean obviously has a crush on Mikasa but Mikasa is too busy being like a mother to me to pay attention to that shithead. We are all in our second year of high school and decided to do something in the summer. Marco lives with Jean because his family lives near the beach and runs a shop but his parents wanted him to live closer to universities so they wanted him to move closer in town. At first he didn't want to but when he found out Jean was practically in the same situation they decided to move in together. Marco sends letters to them every once in awhile. He received one a few weeks ago saying that his parents needed help with the shop and asked us if we wanted to do it. That is why we are all in the current situation.

"Here we are" Marco pulling up to a cute shop filled with different necessities for the beach.

"MARCO!"

"MOM DAD"

We were all getting out of the car when we saw Marco practically running to his parents. Marco introduced us to them and led us into the shop.

"Now you guys need to sign up on shifts, and when you switch off you guys can go swimming or hang out. This week the town is holding a festival so if you all want to check it out I will close the shop Friday and you can all have the day off." Marco's father said with a smile.

"That would be awesome!!" We all said in unison "Thanks a lot!"

"Ok but first you need to get through Monday to Thursday. You all will be sleeping at our house just don't make a huge mess." Marco's mother said popping out from the back of the store.

"Your parents are really awesome" I said putting an arm around Marco.

"And they also very kind" Armin added.

"Yeah, I think so too, anyways let's make this week awesome!" Marco cheered.

"Yeah!" We all exclaimed

 **Levi** :

"Hanji I told you again we aren't to go to the festival. We have work to do, you out all people should know that." Reminding my co-worker/ friends since high school, who annoys the shit out of me. The town is hold a festival that we have every year here.

"But come Levi! You need to take a break you workhorse! You look like a dead one anyways. Get out and have some fun! Go drink and get laid!" Hanji argued back. I glared

"No way in hell I'm doing that, I'm almost 30 and you want me to act like I'm 18 again."

"You don't have to act like your 18, she is just trying to tell you to get a beer and hang out with us at the festival this Friday." Erwin chinned in.

He tried to change the subject seeing as my face was getting more and more annoyed with this conversation. "This weather is really nice huh."

I agreed with him on that. The shop we were at, had nice view of the beach and everything we needed to have fun too. But that doesn't mean I want to go to the festival.

I looked at my other co-worker who I have known practically since high school too "I will think about it."

"Hell yeah! Ok we are meeting up at 8 on Friday at this shop." Hanji noted

"I didn't even agree to it yet" as I glared at her.

"Oh come Levi, I have known you long enough to know how our conversation goes." Hanji making a stupid smile that makes me want to sock her.

"I'm thirsty" tired of the conversation I wanted to buy some drinks.

"Ha! You would be thirsty, I bet no one has ridden you in awhile." Hanji winked at me dashing through the store to find her favorite soda.

I grabbed her collar and hissed "Shut up Hanji or I will drop kick you"

"Levi come on it was a joke, don't worry about it" Erwin putting his hand on mine. "Let's go get some soda ok?"

Since there wasn't a line we out all of ourdrinks on the counter. I was pulling money out of my wallet when I heard "Anything else you guys want today?"

"No I'm good" I handed him the money and was a little surprised. He had such big, green, beautiful eyes that reminded you of, well the ocean. He had a nice tan with floppy brown hair that should be cut but it suits him more that way. He was wearing the store's apron and it didn't look like he was getting off anytime soon.

"Are you sure? I mean I would recommend this sunblock to protect your beautiful skin." As he smiled handing me the same one I already have.

"No thank you, I have enough to kill a horse." I told him.

"You can kill a horse with sunblock?" He chuckled thinking about it as he tilted his head a little to the side.

"It was just a saying kid" I grabbed my stuff from the counter as I saw a line forming and saw his name tag 'Eren Yeager' "See you later Yeager"

"Have a nice day!" Eren said kindly. When I was walking out the store I over heard his coworker talking about them going to the fesitval Friday. I thought about it some more, I mean I do need to relax sometimes. _It won't kill me to go_   as he walked up to his friends on the beach and messed around in the sun.

_Few days later_

**EREN** :

"FINALLY" i practically yelled out of the shop. I loved the beach and all but the festival looked really cool earlier when I saw everyone setting up.

"Do you want to wear yukatas?" Armin asked as he took off his apron.

"Well if you are than I will" I didn't really care to be honest. Armin and I saw Marco's dad entering the shop. He told us he was closing it so we got in the car and rove to Marco's house to find our yukatas.

"Off we go" Jean said pulling on Marco's arm since Mikasa won't pay attention to him. We were all together for awhile looking at different trinkets and played a few games. Then it started to get really busy. After a few minutes we all lost each other. I decided to sit down near a tree and rake a break because I was tired of all those people.

"We finally meet again Yeager" a voice right next to me said. I turned to my left and saw the same guy with the beautiful skin in the shop a few days ago.

"I'm sorry if I took anyones spot" getting up and searched for his friends from before.

"Don't sorry kid, I lost my friends, damn giants" Levi muttered.

"Haha same hear" I laughed "well the fireworks are about to start, you want to watch them with me?"

"It's not like I can watch them with anyone else" Levi getting up from the floor.

"I bet you can have any person here with your looks" I told him.

"I bet you can too" He said flirtatiously.

I'm glad it was dark because if he was able to see my face he would see an octopus. *boom* *boom* *boom*

"The fireworks are beautiful!" I pointed in the sky. I haven't heard a response back or at least I didn't hear it. I looked in the corner of my eye to see what the guy was doing and he wasn't looking at the fireworks but at me. I realized even I met him twice I still never got his name.

"What was your name again? I never seem to have gotten it."

He pulls me down and whispers in my ear "It's Levi and your name was Eren right?" As he rolled my name off his tongue. It sent shivers down my spine. How can I be attracted to someone who I have only met twice. I mean come on, that's crazy!! The fireworks show is over and people start to head back.

I can hear him clearly now as he continues to whisper in my ear "Your ears are sensitive huh" He pulls away when he hears his friends calling him. "See you again Eren" Giving me a sarcastic smirk.

The next morning we started to packet he car up with everything we owned and bought. I wish that night could have lasted longer but as all good have to come to an end we had to go back to town. We all hugged Marco's parents and were off! I was pretty dejected because I will most likely not see Levi again. Until one Tuesday morning I saw a man walking out of an office with such beautiful skin and blue eyes~


	2. Octopuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereri week 2015 day 3 caught in the act. Now I was writing another story but I thought it would be good to continue from this one shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This will again have Eren's and Levi's POV.

**Eren:**

_He has a nice ass_ I thought as I walked close to sneak up on him. He was definetly caught off guard when I said boo.

"What the fuck?" Levi glared at me "oh it's just you Eren." He started to relax.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, he had a lot of papers and what looked like case files.

"Yeah I am just swarmed with work that's all" Levi tying to mutlitask by sorting out his cases while walking.

"Well if I can help out in any way then please inform me" I wanted to keep talking to him.

"Well just keep on smiling for me then I will be alright." He said with a slight smile.

I blushed a little because I wasn't expecting that. "Well if you let me take you out this Friday I wouldn't mind smiling for you then." 

There was a moment of silence but e said yes in the end. "I will see you Friday then! Um how about at the train station around 10 in the morning?" I started to think of ideas we can do.

"Sure but don't be late or I will leave you stranded" He warned me. He believes that punctuality is a good thing to have in life.

**LEVI:**

_I can't believe I just agreed to go on a date with this brat. Why can't I think straight when I see those eyes. Uuugggghhhh_ I thought when I saw that jail bait walk away.  _Get your shit together dude._

I walked into my office which is the way I left it yesterday, clean. Except with a huge pile of papers on top of the coffee table. I went to go check if I had more work than what I already have, which is a freaking boat load, but I can't complain because I have no life outside of work. I saw the papers and I noticed it had Erwin's name on it so I grabbed them and went to his office next door. I walked right in the middle of an 'interview'.

"Thank you for coming and I will get in touch with you soon" Erwin extended his hand for the mushroom head person to shake. 

"Thank you very much for your consideration!" He practically hopped out of the office. 

"Wasn't that the kid from the beach shop?" I asked putting down his workload on his desk.

"Yeah Armin Arlert, he applied for an internship here and based on the interview he already got it." Erwin looking at the kid's profile. 

"I bet the interview wasnt the reason why he got this job?" I have him a dirty look. Erwin has the tendency to attract his coworkers with his personality. 

"No but it was a great factor" he chuckled. "Well anything happening with that one kid? Eren right?"

I looked at him and nodded, I didnt want him to know about my dating life. I don't like talking about 'love' with anyone. Its just annoying, confusing, and everyone says 'I love you' way too much. It has lost its meaning.

"Well I bet something will happen eventually. I haven't seen you react to anyone like that at the festival since.... Well since ever." Erwin was realizing it.

"Shut it, I know that. Here is your mountain of papers bushy brows." Sliding the papers towards him "Good Luck."

I was walking out of his office when I heard Erwin talking to someone but I didn't care because I was thinking of an outfit to wear for Friday.

_Few Days Later_

**EREN:**

Armin: Hey Eren! I am going out tomorrow with someone for an event, do you want to join?

Eren: Nah I have plans too I'm sorry Armin, enjoy it for me! I have to go I'm really busy right now.

Armin: ok well I will try but no promises, be bye!

I stopped texting Armin and scrimmaged through my closet to find an outfit for Friday.

Oh _come on! There's got to be something good in my wardrobe!_ I started to put clothes together to see what will work. _I bet Levi is going to wear something that will look good on him. Who am I kidding he looks good in everything._

I decided on a green sweater and nice blue jeans. Casual but still classy enough for him. I looked at the time to see it was 10:29 pm and decided to knock out so I wouldn't look like a dead zombie for our date. 

"Good morning!" I said cheeringly as I see the hottest guy in my life in front of me. He wore a black v neck showing off enough of his chest but was also conserved with nice dark blue jeans and some nice shoes. He looked like he walked right out of s shoot.

"Morning" He examined me with his eyes "You don't look bad, I like that sweater on you. The color is just like your eyes." 

"Thanks you look hot" I accidently said out loud "oh crap I'm sorry that was suppose to be in my head."

He laughed "Don't worry about it. It did kill me so I'm good."

"Ready to start the day?" I said looking st the train station's clock.

"Ready as I will ever be" he said standing close to me.

We got on the station waiting for the next station to get off of. We started talking, asking generic questions until we got to the first point of our date.

"Here we are!" I showed him a theater where the 1975 was playing.

"We are going to see a concert?" He asked looking at me with confusion.

"Do you know who the 1975 is? If not then that's cool. I can just give the tickets away and we can do something else. " I was a little dissapointed that we won't get to see them but as long as I am with him it doesn't mater where I am at. 

"I know who they are, I am just surprised that this your idea of a first date. Let's do this" He said with a concern look on his face.

We walked in handing people are tickets and such and we were walking to our seats when I saw someone that looked familiar. The someone bumped into me.

"I'm sorry dude" I turned around to apologize to see that Armin was there.

"Eren?!" Armin with a shocked expression.

"Hey are you ok Armin?" This big guy putting his arms around my friend. "He didn't mean to bump into you.

"Hey who are-" I said before I got interrupted.

"Erwin?!" Levi's face was completly shocked

Thy looked at each other and he looked at me. We both looked at each other like we knew what we were thinking. 

_oh shit_


	3. Why is it so bright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Ereri week Theme: Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this is a side project I have been working on for EreriWeek! I decided after chapter 1 to try and connect the themes for this week to this story, so if doesn't have a plot to it then that is the reason. Thank you for getting this far in my story. Please go read my main work called Unrequited Love Sucks. It updates tomorrow! This chapter will be in Levi's point of view. Without further a do here we go!

**Levi:**

"Levi?" I turned around to hear a familiar voice.

"Erwin?!" I looked at him and a person standing next him fairly closely.

I heard Eren surprised too. I think he knows the mushroom head since he is talking to him with concern. His friend was trying to clear the misunderstanding that happened. I looked at Erwin and he looked at me. We didn't need to verbally talk to each other since we have known each other for such a long time already. We can just talk with our eyes.

_So you decided to go out with him in the end Levi?_

_Shut up Erwin, it seems to me that you are stepping the boundaries with dating colleagues._

_Don't fret about it, he is just an intern and we are just hanging out nothing more._

_Right._ I gave him a final sarcastic look before poking Eren in the side. "Are you ready to go?"

"But we just got here, why are we leaving now?" Eren sounded like he wanted to talk to his friend longer.

I pulled him down to whisper in his ear "Because I want to show you something more interesting than a place filled with sweaty people."

Eren gave me a curious look. Man he is just too cute. I told Erwin goodbye but it seems like Eren's friend was already pulling him to another booth to look at. Eren and I tried to get through the crowd of people. He lost sight of me a few times, joking around and saying I was too short. I practically socked him the second time. He kept on saying I walk really fast for a short person.

"If you keep on making short jokes I will make you my height" I threatened him.

He gave me a pouting look but he nodded. We walked for a few minutes, and then we got there. To the place I only have shown a few people.

"Here we are" I turned around to look at his expression.

"What the heck is this?" Eren looked around but couldn't see anything.

"Just wait and see" I kept on looking at his face. I can understand his confusion. We were near a lake and it was pitch black, darkness surrounds you. Then a tiny light appeared, then another and another, until there was light dancing in the darkness.

"Oh my gosh Levi it's fireflies!" Eren pointing at the lights around him. He was showing me his goofy smile again "How did you find this place?"

"I was hiding from some dangerous people at one point in my life and I found this place." I don't know why I am telling a kid all of this honestly. Nothing like this has happened to me with another person. "When I found this place, it felt like darkness was engulfing me deeper and deeper until I couldn't feel anything anymore, until I saw a light. Then once all the fireflies were a light up I looked up at the sky and felt something again." I squatted down to help up a injured firefly.

It was quiet for awhile so I looked up to see what was wrong but to my surprise nothing was wrong. I looked up to see a boy looking down at me with the most caring expression I have seen on a person. I mean how can he care so much about a person her just barely met a week ago? It's crazy, but a good crazy.

"I mean if you ever feel like your light is ever going out, then find another source to become your light, when in doubt I can be your light" He joked around, but it didn't seem like he was joking with me.

I looked at him when he was distracted with the view of the fireflies. His eyes sparkled with surrounding lights. His smile is just too big and goofy for a person like me. I mean he is so carefree and lively, never seem to think negatively. The exact opposite of me. I started to doubt myself.

_How can I be able to go out with someone this perfect? You aren't worthy of him Levi, who are you kidding?_

"I wouldn't mind if you were my light. I feel like you will never go out." I said out loud surprising both him and me.

_What the hell am I saying?_


	4. The great seductive Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Ereri week Theme: Mythology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Sorry if my chapter was so short, I decided to do a double feature (posting 2 chapters in 1 day) because I forgot to do day 4's theme. Thank you for getting to chapter 5 of my side story. Please go read my main story Unrequited Love Sucks. That story updates every Friday. This chapter will be in Eren's POV. Here we go!

**Eren:**

I swear some things Levy says scares me. I can't figure out what he is thinking but that's what makes me so curious about him. What is going on in that good looking brain of yours? We stayed a little longer to look at the fireflies. I wont forget this night for a long time, or this man.

"We should get going, it's about to be 11" Levi looking at his phone. " I have to go in early for work tomorrow to finish some stuff I didn't get to tonight."

"I am sorry if I took time away from your work. You should've stayed, I could have waited." I stared at the scenery one more time.

"And what? Have another guy take my cute date away?" Levi giving me one of his many smirks.

We both laughed as we started to walk away. We started to talk about more personal things besides the generic crap to the station. I talked about Mikasa and Armin and wanting to become a police officer in a few years. I was talking most of the way, but I looked at Levi every once in awhile. He was paying attention but it looked like he was thinking of something else. I stopped talking then for awhile leaving silence take it's turn. It wasn't awkward when it got quiet, I was comfortable with it. Levi noticed that no one was talking after a little bit but it was too late because we were already at the station.

"Um sorry about that I didn't notice you stopped talking. I swear I was listening though." He tried to assure me.

"It's all good, I didn't want to bother you by talking so much. You seemed to have something on your mind anyways. I don't think I will ever forget today." I told him before heading to my train.

"Same here" He smiled. The first and only smile that I have seen since I met him "Hey can I have your number by chance? I think we need to keep in touch if we continue to hang out."

"Oh sure!" I started to pull out my phone. "I can't believe a hot guy asked for my number. This is the first for me."

"And this is my first time asking for a cute guy's number so I guess we shared a first." He put his phone back into his pocket. "Goodnight Eren."

"Goodnight Levi" I ran to my train before the door closes looking at Levi walking away on the other side of the door. It stabbed my heart a little bit to see him walking away. I will see him again. Hopefully.

I got home and thought about Levi reminded me of something so I got on my laptop and searched up sigmonds.

 **Sigmonds:** are very dangerous creatures since they easily seduce women and thread their fate with them to trap them and control them. Be very cautious around these creatures or you won't notice until it's too late.

 _Be aware of them huh. Well I think I just met my a modern day sigmond._ I chuckled before I closed my laptop to knock out. Now the waiting begins for a response from him.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now sigmonds do not exist!! I don't even think that was a cool name for the creatures, I am sorry. If you have any questions then hit me up on tumblr: onesidedlovesucks


	5. Time Ticking Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Ereri Week Theme: Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Go and read my main story Unrequited Love Sucks. This is a just a side story for Ereriweek. Thank you for reading up to this chapter! This chapter will be in Eren and Levi's POV. Here we go!

**Eren:**

_What the heck!_ I looked at my phone for the 50th time today.  _Why hasn't he texted me yet?!_

"Is everything ok Eren?" Armin was looking at me in our living room.

"It's nothing" Trying to change the channel.

"Is it about Levi?" Armin scooted closer nudging my arm. He tries to remind of that night. 

I looked at him "Is it that obvious?" I put a pillow over my face. 

"It's ok Erwin hasn't been messaging me back either, but he told me something about a business trip he had to go to." Armin unlocked his phone to check his messages.

"What business trip?" I looked at my phone again.  _Why is he in my head? How can he effect my life in such a short time?_ _  
_

"It's fine Eren, don't worry about it. Erwin said that they will be back in 2 days." Armkn put his arm on me.

"Where did they go?" I was curious

"I don't know, he never told me but I shouldn't be asking a lot of questions. I mean we just met" Arming looked back at the t.v.

_2 days doesn't seem so bad. I can wait that long, plus I can't even text him. I just have to be patient, be patient, bbeee pppaaatttiiieennnttt._

"Uggghhhh" I got up and said goodnight to armin before I knocked out.

**LEVI:**

"Ok. Yeah. I will be there by 7" I hung up the phone before I looked at Erwin.

"Is everything going to plan?" He took a left turn onto a freeway to get to our destination.

"Of course it is bushy brows, you practically created this plan" I opened my messages to send one to Eren but I deleted it in the end.  _Stop it Levi. You know if you text him now he is practically involved. You don't want him to get involve with this._

We drove for about an hour when we pulled up to the base for the night. It was a tiny house in the outskirts of the town filled with very important people.

"Hey Levi" Isabel practically throwing herself on me for a hug 

"Sup Levi" Farlan leaning on a wall 

"Long time no see" I said prying Isabel off of me

"Hey Hanji" Erwin walking towards a girl in front of a huge screen looking for something.

"Hi hi" She searches a little longer "Ah found it! Here we go. Ok ladies and gentleman let's get this party started. This is our target for tonight, Daichi xxxx. I don't need to explain the rest because everything is here."

We looked at all the information. His history, crimes, company, victims etc. We went over the plan one more time because we never executed anything with confusion among us.

_Few Hours Later_

"Man that was a tough case!" Farlan walked into the house with a few bruises. 

"Who would've known they would have that many guys hiding in places." Isabel walked toward the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Of course the job was still executed well because of Levi and Erwin." Hanji waled toward the computer to search up more things.

"Well remember that our missions are done with all of us, we just do the fighting while you guys make it easy for us." I told them looking for a towel to take a shower.  _I hate getting blood on myself._ _  
_

"And that's why we do so well together" Erwin joined Isabel in the kitchen to get a drink. "Now we just stay here so the fire dies down." Erwin texted someone on his phone.  _Probably that mushroom head from the festival, Armin right?._

I reached for my phone in my pocket to text Eren only to put it in a drawer.  _Stop it Levi._ I went to take a shower.  _Just a couple more days and then you can ask him out on another date. Man I want to see his beautiful eyes. Ugh stop it Levi._ _  
_

_Few Days Later_

**EREN:**

"Come on Eren, let's go out today. The weather is beautiful!" Armin was poking me to get up from the couch. We had a movie marathon the night before and I must've fell asleep.

"Sure why not" I am really bummed. Its been 4 days since the date and I am starting to worry if something is wrong with Levi. Then I heard a ding on my phone.

Levi: Hey I'm sorry I haven't texted you at all. I was away on a business trip and they wouldn't let us use our phones.

I practically jumped up from the couch. I wanted to respond but it felt like I was being desperate if I did. I waited a few minutes while I pick out an outfit to go out. 

Me: It's all good, I was really busy so I didn't even noticed. 

Levi: Well I thought you were going go be lonely so I was going to ask you out but it seems like your alright.

Me: Oh well I mean I did think about you sometimes.

Levi: hahaha right. You want to hang out later today?

Eren: Ok sounds cool.

I put my phone down to look at myself in the mirror.  _No no no not this._  After 10 mins I finally found an outfit just right when arming knocks.

"Are you ready or not Eren?" He checks me out. "Wow what's this getup for? Or should I say who?" He jokes around with me. 

"Oh shut it Armin, let's go." I was looking forward to tonight already.

_Few Hours Later_

I walked up to see the attractive man I once saw at the beach. It seemed like he wss the only thing completely still suronded by a storm. I smiled at him until I see someone behind him with an object near his head. 

"LEVI WATCH OUT!" I ran towards him, as he fell to the ground. I almost got to him until darkness completely surrounded me. I waited for the light to shine like the night I spent with Levi but that never came. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. My tumblr is onesidedlovesucks for any questions. Sorry if there was a few time jumps in here. I hope that didnt bother anyone too much


	6. This is It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Ereri week and the final day theme: soul mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this marks my last day and last chapter of this series..... It was fun writing this short story. Even though it was kinda all over the place. I apologize for that. Thank you for reading this will be in Levi's POV because I thought it would be better that way. Without further ado here we go!

**LEVI:**

_ugh what the fuck?_ I opened my eyes to see darkness  _Shit I got a bag over my head. Fucking great. Where's Eren, Is he here too?!_

I tried to listen to my surroundings. We were in a building somewhere and it feels damp. I want to say something but everything is too unknown. I waited and hoped that Eren wasn't here. _Please don't be here, please, please please._

"Levi? Are you here? Where are we? Levi" Eren sounded close to me but still farther than I like to be. _Shit_

"I am right here, don't worry Eren" I am trying to reassure him but it seems to haven't taken the opposite effect.

"Levi?! Why is this happening?! This doesn't make sense...." He started to sound distraught.

"Eren calm down. If you sound desperate, they will use it to their advantage. More than they have already." I needed him to be quiet to think.

_Ok first priority get Eren out of here. I don't care if I don't make it, he just needs to see his friends and family again. Oh people are coming._

"Levi... who are they? Why is this happening to us. We were suppose-" Eren is babbling now.

"Shut up Eren, someone is coming" I felt like if he kept on talking his condition would worsen. "Do not say anything to them. I will make sure they won't harm you. Trust me if they do I will-" I was interrupted by two very strong men dragging me somewhere. They were speaking French because Eren couldn't understand anything.

"Just leave the other boy alone"

"oh don't worry, I will..... for now at least. I wouldn't mind hearing his scream when I-"

I practically growled at that meat head. They punched me twice in the face and kicked me in the stomach. "Shut up shorty"

They dropped me somewhere taking off my blindfold to see the mastermind behind it all. My target Daichi. I wasn't surprise, when we found out that the man we killed wasn't him we were angry and devastated. We don't kill innocent people, we just kill corrupted high ups.

"Hey Levi, long time no see" He smiled with his ugly ass grin.

I say nothing, just only planning a way to get Eren out of here.

"Oh nothing? Is that a way to greet your host? I mean come on, show some hospitality, if you want to toy to be alive." He pulled up a camera on Eren.

I glared at him. _What the fuck Erwin? Where the hell is everyone? Shouldn't they have notice already?_

"Levi? Levi?" Eren is looking around, waiting for my response.

"Let him go, we both know that you want me. Not him." I tried to sound serious and absolute, but by the end of the statement I was breaking.

"Ok. I will go, but just let me sleep with him first." He put his hand on the screen.

"HUH?! What the hell?!" I practically yelled. "You're not touching him. Fuck no."

Daichi shook his head "But sharing is caring Levi. Why be selfish? Plus you're invalid so your opinion means nothing to me."

 _Erwin, Hanji, Isabel, Farlan someone HELP EREN. I don't care about me, JUST SAVE HIM._ I am practically yelling in my head.

"Well see you later alligator. This is going to be a fun night." Daichi winked before leaving the room. "Oh here is a camera with a perfect angle just for you Levi, don't worry, you will be able to see everything"

I saw him walk out of the room. I looked around the room to cut the duck tape restraining me from killing that bastard. The room was nothing but pillows and furniture. I turned to the camera, as he walks up near Eren. He puts his hand on Eren's face. Eren said something but I wasn't quite sure. Daichi took off Eren's blindfold and Eren was surprised. He wanted to say something but Daichi put his hand over Eren's mouth. Eren was struggling but Daichi wasn't obviously stronger. Then the camera wen out. Actually everything went out and an annoying voice was on an overhead.

"Hello beautifuls, we are here to save the day" Hanji said cheeringly "Don't even try to overwrite my system because my system is absolute! Just like the results of our rescue plan. Hi Levi, Hi Eren!"

"Stupid Hanji and her annoying voice" I chuckled. I heard banging on the door and then it came crashing down "Levi, are you in here?" Isabel trying to run through the dust.

"Yeah but next door is Eren, help him first. If you guys wait any longer I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." I got up towards the door, I met Isabel half way and she gave me a knife. I cut the duck tape in seconds, practically running to next door.

"Levi wait up, do yo even know where-" Farlan grabbing my arm.

"of course I fucking know where I am going. I am going to kill that bastard with my bare hands" I pulled my arm out of Farlan's grip.

I kicked the door down to Eren's room where I saw him under Daichi "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM" I ripped Daichi off and threw him at the end of the bed. I pulled Eren up and started running out of the room. "Run Eren and don't look back. Erwin and everyone are waiting outside. Go now."

"Where are you going Levi? You need to leave too." Eren pleading. I cupped his face and kissed him. It will probably be my last kiss but I am really glad it was with him.

"I have to finish my job, Eren. Now leave. Go back to your friends ok? I know too much has happen this past night that will leave memories, but try to forget them ok. Everything it will be easier for you. Goodbye Eren." I ran inside the room that Daichi was in to only see him with a gun in his hand pointing it right at my face.

"You don't know when to give up huh Levi?" If only you guys could've just leave me alone." He kept the gun pointed at me.

"And let you corrupt this world.  Leaving it in a condition that cannot be fixed? Not as long as I live." I got my knife ready to fight.  _Fuck it, I have got nothing to lose._

"I knew you were going to say that." He chuckled and did something I was surely surprised to see. "Let's just end this once and for all" As a final gun was shot leaving blood splattered everywhere....................

_3 Months Later_

"Levi!" Isabel ran towards me but didn't jump on me due to my injures.

"How are you short stuff?" Farlan asked checking out my casts.

"You guys asked me the same questions two days ago. I am fine." I looked outside the window of a view of the ocean.

"where's Erwin?" Isabel looked around the house.

"He went to the store. I wanted a mango and he insisted on going." I looked at the time. He has been gone for awhile hasn't he?

After that night a few months ago when I witnessed Daichi's suicide. Erwin decided it would be safe to move out with me to the seaside. Out of town, away from people, away from everything until I was good to go back. Even if I hated it, I long for people's interaction, for _his_ interaction. I cannot and will not be able to stop thinking about Eren. How I left him with no explanation, without telling him I am alive, with his imagination to figure out the ending to that night. As I was about to tell Isabel to stop snooping at our house Erwin walks in with a few bags of groceries.

"I said I wanted a mango, not a full meal." I toward the door of my room expecting him with a small mango but got something completely different.

"I am sorry. Erwin did tell me that you wanted one. It's in the kitchen if you really want it." A boy with eyes just like the ocean looked at everything but me.

"Um I am good actually." I had never in my life wanted to hide myself from someone until now.

He finally found enough courage to look at me. All of me, broken arm, leg, rib, everything. "I heard everything from Erwin when he drove me down here."

It was silent for a moment. I close my eyes to see the memories of the night. I started to freak out. Until I felt arms around me.

"Everything will be ok I promise." a soft voice in my ear repeating that statement.

I hugged him so tight that I thought he wasn't breathing. His warmth was spreading around me. I missed his touch, his smile, his eyes, his everything. I didn't want this moment to end. "I am so sorry Eren I didn't mean to just leav-" I was interrupted by soft lips pressed against mine, the feeling that I craved for since that night.

He pulled away "The only thing you have to apologize for is for not giving me a proper kiss." He looked at my lips. It looked like he wanted another one so I gave him a quick one. His eyes widen but closed soon after. We turned our heads to deepen the kiss. Then it more heated, tongues started to get curious, searching each other's mouths wanting to find what we have been searching for since we met. he started to move closer to me, practically on my lap. I started to take off his shirt kissing his neck towards his chest.

"Levi" He said breathlessly. "Your casts."

"It's fine." moving lower and lower to his six pack.

"If it was just your leg then sure, but both your arm and leg is just too much." he pulled away, but his body was telling me something different. I ,oved my hips towards him. He groaned but told me to stop. reluctantly I did.

He whispered in my ear before he got off "Don't worry there will be a next time" as he picked up his shirt to put on. He fell asleep beside me. I looked a little closer at his face. It looked like he had bags under his eyes.

"He told me he was frantically searching for you." Erwin walked in with my mango. "He wasn't going to stop until he was in your arms again. I will leave you two lovebirds alone." He left the room going to talk to Isabel and Farlan.

I played with his bushy hair for a little bit. _I will never let you go._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys liked the series comment and leave kudos, if anyone wants me to create a more structured fanfic (with like an actual plot) than I can do that. Please read my main fanfic Unrequited Love Sucks and follow me on tumblr onesidedlovesucks! Until then my beautifuls!


End file.
